


Soleil, Wielder of Siegfried

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brainwashing, Corroption, F/F, Gender Bender, Incest, Male to Female, Reality Change, Submission, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Daughter of Xander and Laslow, Soleil has inherited the power to wield the Siegfried. Interesting things happen when she used the blade though. Her desire to love women is so strong, that combining with Siegfried's dark power, the weapon is able to transform any person, male or female, into submissive gay little ladies that will do anything for their mistress Soleil. Lots of mischief is to come after Soleil obtains such luscious powers.
Relationships: Siegbert/Soleil (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 11





	Soleil, Wielder of Siegfried

“Hey Soleil... I don’t think this is a good idea...”

As the afternoon settled in the Astral Plane and most of the adults found themselves occupied, Soleil and her brother Siegbert were currently sneaking into their father Xander’s private office smack in the middle of camp. Soleil walked ahead without any sort of hesitation, her posture firm, confident and completely unafraid of any sort of consequences that could have come from her actions. Siegbert on the other hand, lagged behind with an anxious expression, examining every corner of the room closely like he was terrified and ashamed of committing the most heinous of crimes.

“Oh relax, big bro!” Soleil tried to reassure him with her cocky demeanor. “It’ll be fine! We’re just going to get something real quick and we’ll be outta here before you know it!”

The office didn’t look very much out of the ordinary. Though Siegbert had been inside this office many times in the past, standing there without his father’s presence gave him a wrenching feeling that made his gut churn. There was a big wooden desk at its middle, with tons of important papers laid about in an orderly fashion. Hefty shelves adorned its sides, each one full of books, trinkets and other important documents. And in the back, a thick chest safeguarded most of Xander’s precious possessions. Swiftly crossing over the desk, Soleil eagerly dove towards and began to dig through its contents, letting the nervous Siegbert to hold guard at the front of the room.

“I don’t know how you convinced me to do this.” The boy muttered in a trembling voice, keeping his hands together as he made sure the coast was clear. “If father finds out, I’m sure he will be quite upset. He might even decide to punish us! I’ve... I’ve never been grounded in my life- I-I’m not sure I’m ready for it!”

“Yeahuh...” Soleil answered halfheartedly, barely paying attention to Siegbert’s rambling as she continued burrowing into her father’s chest. God, that Siegbert was really such a father’s boy...

“W-W-What are you even looking for?” Siegbert continued, growing shakier and shakier by the second. “The only thing father has here is some official papers and old books, I don’t understand why any of that stuff would-”

“Aha! Here it is!” Soleil exclaimed with excitement. Interrupting Siegbert’s monologuing, the girl set her precious item down on Xander’s table with a stiff thump. “Finally, I got it!”

Ears perking with curiosity, Siegbert sharply turned his attention away from the entrance and towards his father’s desk. He promptly made his way towards his sister, wondering what it was she was so desperate to find. Except as his eyes settled on the item atop the desk, Siegbert’s interest transformed into straight up dread. “S-S-S-Siegfried!?!” The boy yelped with a loud gulp.

“That’s right!” Soleil responded enthusiastically. Grabbing the thick sword by the handle, she almost effortlessly lifted the thick sword into the air, a feat that proved beyond a doubt the fact that Soleil carried Xander’s royal blood in her veins. “We haven’t gone into battle in a while, so I knew father would be keeping it here!”

Siegbert’s face looked as white as a sheet, like “W-Wait Soleil-! What do you think you’re doing?! We’re not allowed to touch Siefried!!!”

“Aww, come on big bro!” Soleil pleaded in a whiny tone. “Aren’t you curious about it? Seeing father swing this cool blade all over the battlefield has always made me want to try using it!”

“Of course I’m curious!” Siegbert barked back, slamming his fist against the table in righteous anger. The boy tried to fling himself forward to pull the sword from his siter’s hand, though he was unfortunately stopped by the long desk in front of him. “But father said we couldn’t wield until we were ready!”

“Oh, please!” Soleil dismissed him with a chuckle. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Ignoring every one of her brother’s concern, Soleil continued to fearlessly swing Xander’s magical blade about to her heart’s content. Her motions were swift and sharp, her hands able to handle such a tremendous blade with surprising ease considering its titanic size. With every one of her swings, the sword glowed a vibrant red, its length emitting an electrical zapping sound as if it was slicing through the very air. It was true beyond the shadow of a doubt, this sword was the coolest weapon Soleil had ever held in her hand! She couldn’t help but think how cool she’d look like in front of other girls if they saw her wielding such an amazing blade~

However, as the Soleil kept on trying her father’s blade like a toy, her diligent brother watching on in absolute shock, she quickly found a strange sensation coursing through her right arm. Soleil’s right hand began to shake uncontrollably, her fingers twitching stiffly. At first she thought it might because of the inertia of her swings, or the heavy weight of the blade. But rather than any of that, it seemed like the blade was somehow starting to shake of its own volition.

“H-Huh?! W-What’s going on?!?” The girl gulped with confusion, feeling the sword lift itself up in the air on its own.

“ ** _Lady Soleil, royal princess of Nohr! I thank for awakening my true power!!!_** ” A cryptid, ancient voice rang into Soleil’s ears, as if it was being broadcasted directly into her mind. “ ** _I am known as Siegfried, the great blade of darkness. I have served your family for generations, and now I wish to serve you, my new Master._** ”

Soleil could absolutely not believe the words that were entering her mind. It seemed ludicrous! A sword? Talking to her? And yet, she could not deny the strangeness of the situation. Foreign magical energies were flowing from the sword and into her arm, making her unable to open her fingers and drop the sword. She was essentially trapped here by her father’s weapon’s side.

“Wh-what?!” Soleil muttered with nervous gasps. “Father is your master! Not me!”

“ ** _It is true. Lord Xander was indeed my previous master._** ” The sword calmly acquiesced. “ ** _But I believe you to be a much better candidate to be my master. In you, I sense in you a great desire. An unsatiable hunger of immeasurable strength, fiercer than any I have felt in thousands of years_**. ** _Not even Lord Garon’s merciless bloodlust could compare._** ”

“T-That’s not true!” She desperately tried to rebut it. “I don’t want to conquer or fight anyone!”

“ ** _I concur._** ” Siegfried spoke in a calm yet commanding tone. “ ** _Your desire is not for power or glory. It is for women._** ”

A choked gasp escaped Soleil’s breath, her heart skipping a beat. There was... Absolutely no denying that. Soleil loved women more than anything in the world. She was downright obsessed with them. The only time when she wasn’t thinking about girls is when she was sleeping, and even that wasn’t a guarantee. “B-But what does that have to do with a sword?!?” The girl asked honestly.

“ ** _I am much more than just a normal sword, Lady Soleil._** ” The blade explained. “ ** _Though it is true that destruction and death are my main purposes, my magic is quite versatile. As a sword of darkness, I feed on my master’s desires. And your desires are so rich and powerful, I could not resist calling out to you. If you promise wield me, to fuel me with that deliciously insatiable desire of yours, then I will use my powers to grant your every wish._** ”

“N-No! I can’t!” Though the offer was certainly tempting, Soleil had no intention of taking this mythical blade away from her dear father. “I didn’t want to become your new master! I just wanted to swing a cool sword!”

Sensing the sudden increase of panic in his sister’s demeanor, Siegbert quickly sprang up with concern. “S-Soleil- What’s happening?!” The boy spoke up with a worried expression. “Why are you talking to yourself?!”

Soleil simply stared at her brother with a terrified face, the sword in her hand floating upwards against her will. It seems he hadn’t heard the sword speaking and now thought Soleil was crazy. Oh, how she regretted her decision. Siegbert had been totally right! But before she could properly apologize to her brother and ask for some help, Siegfried sent another message directly into her mind.

“ ** _This is quite unfortunate. It seems you have not fully grasped the potential of my power._** ” The sword uttered in a disappointed yet still tone. “ ** _In that case, I will prepare a demonstration for you._** ”

Suddenly, Siegfied’s blade began to shine a bright, menacing red, its handle shaking and growing hot as magic spread through its form. Soleil and Siegbert stared at it in awe, totally frozen in place by shock as they watched it grow a shade of red more vibrant than they had ever seen before. And as corrupted crackles of dark lightning began to surge from the weapon, a beam of dark red magic shot directly towards Siegbert, hitting him square in the chest.

The poor, unassuming Siegbert was instantly knocked onto the floor from a single blow, his body unable to take all of the magic emitted from his father’s powerful blade. “Siegbert!!!” Soleil screamed sharply as she saw the whole thing developing before her very eyes.

Wasting no time, she quickly ran around the desk, Siegfried still in hand, and leaned down to help her brother. Soleil could see Siegbert was down on both of his knees, strange magical pulses sparking all around him. His body was shaking, his expression a mix of discomfort and confusion. “S-Soleil... I feel... Weird....” The boy was barely able to mutter as a strange heat encompassed him whole.

As the ominous dark magical energies continued to surge from Siegbert’s body, it did not take long for Soleil to realize the sword had done more than simply push her brother down. The first oddity Soleil noticed was his brother’s clothes. Siegbert’s set of heavy armor began to rust and disintegrate. Without even the slightest of efforts, it seemed Nohr’s sturdiest metals were evaporating in plain sight, leaving nothing more than bare cloth underneath.

Even these clothes would not remain unchanged however, as Siegbert’s white undershirt took on a color as black as night. The purple highlights of Siegbert’s outfit slowly dulled into a blinding white, its cloths weaving into fluffy frills and ribbons that wrapped around his body whole. Pants thinning out into a set of silky, black, semi-transparent thighs, the bottom of Siegbert’s shirt grew out to form a fluffy, feathered, black skirt. And on his chest, a large, empty U-shaped hole parted wide open, giving a clear view to Siegbert’s bare pecs. What remained of Siegbert’s clothes could no longer be considered the prim royal outfit of a prince of Nohr. Instead, Siegbert seemed to be wearing a feminine maid outfit that seemed to be quite ill-fitting for a boy of his sturdy form.

At least, that’s how it was at first, for now that his clothes had been turned into those of a cute Nohrian maid, it seemed his body was quickly shifting to fit them. The boy’s chest exploded forward like a set of bursting balloons, almost immediately filling out the cleavage window on his brand-new maid dress. Each pec grew into a round, plump, buoyant breast, forming a soft, pillowy rack that could rival even that of his aunt Camilla. Unable to hold himself back, Siegbert let out a breathy moan as he instinctively cusped his enlarging bust. Though his arms became quite beautifully slender and his shoulders became smaller and more compact, for some reason Siegbert couldn’t help but lose himself in this uncontrolled feminization of his body.

This wave of feminizing transformation took no time in traveling down the rest of Siegbert’s body. It squeezed his waist inwards, stretching out his hips in the process to give his torso a modest, curved shape. All of that powerful muscle Siegbert had trained for all his life was effortlessly reduced to nothing, as his six pack melted into a flat, taut belly. And his once stiff, toned legs turned into nothing more than plump, meaty thighs all of its ruggedness replaced with squeezable goodness. With his asscheeks growing into two fat, round orbs that were even larger than his breasts, Siegbert’s body continued its devolution into femininity without any signs of stopping.

The last remaining pillar of Siegbert’s masculinity by now was his throbbing penis, which was currently tenting through his tent thanks to the buzzing arousal that came from his transformation. Though the magnificent way in which it stood forth made it look unconquerable, without any sort of warning, the member seemed to invert on itself with a sharp backwards pull. Its bulbous red cockhead shrank to the size of a tiny peanut, its shaft becoming nothing more than a memory as the tip of Siegbert’s cock clung to his crotch like a cute little button. At the same time, Siegbert’s balls were sucked right back into his body, his nutsack quickly deflating into a plain of skin that was as sensitive as it was flat. As the boys insides rearranged to make way for a girthy, spongy womb and a slick vertical slit opened right on Siegbert’s crotch, the prince’s once proud cock had been entirely replaced with a fresh, damp, beautifully feminine vagina!

To finish things off, Siegbert’s still unchanged head began to shift and twist along to the rest of his body. The boy’s face became softer, his chin receding whilst his cheeks grew puffier and rounder. His eyelashes grew long and curved, his limps becoming plumper and his nose shrinking to give him a more feminine look. All of the beautiful, soft greyish hair that Siegbert had inherited from his other father Laslow exploded forth from his head into a long, flowing mane that reached all the way to his shoulders. From the tip of his toes to his head, his looks and even his outfit, there was no doubt that Siegbert had become full-fledged woman.

“Siegbert...?” Soleil gasped with utter disbelief, her own eyes barely able to comprehend the transformation her brother had undergone. “Are you.. Are you okay?!”

Siegbert’s face was a mixture of confusion and muddled bliss. Though he felt like there was something terrible wrong occurring to him, his mind couldn’t quite place what it was... His aroused pussy was quivering with a desperate need, thoroughly soaking the white panties he was wearing. His voluptuous cleavage was plainly visible, his heart was thumping with a desire to serve Soleil, and he was wearing the beautiful maid dress Soleil had always asked him to wear. Yup, the boy couldn’t think of anything that might have been wrong! Except... He wasn’t a boy! _She_ was a beautiful girl! Princess’ Soleil’s busty, loving and submissive maid sister!

“Ehehehe~” Siegbert gave a high-pitched feminine giggle. “What are you talking about, Mistress Soleil~ I’m absolutely perfect~!” The girl spoke in a bubbly submissive tone, her eyes hazed with lust while her face was plastered with an intoxicatingly joyous smile. “But please don’t call me by that boyish name. Call me Siggy~”

“ ** _This is merely a glimpse of my true power, Lady Soleil._** ” Siegfried uttered commandingly as Soleil hovered over this perverted version of her brother.

No words came to the usually talkative flirt. Face stuck in an expression of turbulence, Soleil had been left totally speechless. She... She was responsible for what had happened to her sweet brother, and she felt totally terrible about it. Even if she wasn’t directly the one who’d done it, because of her, the responsible, caring Siegbert was now a dumb, horny slut. Worst of all though, Soleil was thoroughly aroused by the prospect. Though the princess fully understood how messed up this whole situation was, there was no way she could deny how horny seeing her brother transform into a busty bimbo maid made her. What’s more, Siegbert looked like an absolute bombshell at the moment, the cute type of girl Soleil usually wouldn’t think twice about hitting on. Gulping loudly, the poor gay girl couldn’t help but let her eyes get lost in the deliciously plump and vast cleavage window of her brother’s maid outfit.

“Ah! My apologies Mistress!” Siggy gasped as she noticed Soleil staring longingly at her cleavage. “If you wanted to stare at my bare breasts, you should have just said so!”

Without the slightest hint of self-restraint, Siggy quickly grabbed onto the bust of her dress and yanked it down with a powerful pull, popping out both of her bare breasts so that Soleil could enjoy them in their full glory. Each one of her areolas was a vibrant pink, with both her nipples poking forth in an erect manner. As they rested softly atop Siggy’s slender hands, both of the maid’s breasts looked even bigger, plumper and juicier than they did inside the dress.

“Wait-! Siegbert no!” Soleil’s cheeks took a bright red color, a mixture of shame, embarrassment and arousal overwhelming her mind. Using her free hand, the girl tried her best to cover her eyes from Siggy’s dazzling bust. But it was to no avail.

“There you go sis- I mean, _Mistress~”_ Siggy spoke in a teasing, sultry tone. Pressing her fat tits together with both hands, the maid swayed her chest in a deeply seductive manner. “Do you like them~ Are they big and beautiful enough for you~”

A copious amounts of pants began to escape from Soleil’s throat, her heart beating faster than it’d ever beat before. This was the first time a beautiful girl was coming onto Soleil this hard, and Soleil’s lack of experience was showing. It did not take long for her panties to grow fully soaked, her pussy absolutely quivering with needy desire. Sweat began to pour down her body profusely, her legs quivering madly in place. Though Soleil was doing everything in her power to hold her lust back, it was quite clear for anyone to see that her body was clamoring for Siggy’s sexual touch.

But as Siggy continued to play to her breasts, the maid’s demeanor quickly changed as her eyes settled onto Soleil’s glistening mound. “Uh oh~ It seems looking at my breasts has gotten you turned on!” She spoke with feign concern, her expression morphing into one of deviousness and lust. “Don’t worry Mistress, I promise to take responsibility for what I’ve done~” Eyes firmly planted on the dampening spot on Soleil’s panties, Siggy began to crawl towards her sister in sultry and devilish way.

“G-Gah! Y-Y-You c-can’t-!!” Soleil tried to slowly back away in response, but unfortunately she was quickly cornered as her butt smacked against her father’s firm desk. Paralyzed with both fear and arousal, Soleil could do nothing as Siggy slowly crawled underneath the girl’s spread out legs.

Siggy’s slender arms wrapped firmly around Soleil’s plump thighs, her hands reaching back and commandingly groping her sister’s taut butt. Biting onto Soleil’s damp panties, she gently tugged at her sister’s underwear down to reveal Soleil’s aroused, virgin slit. The unwitting Soleil could feel her entire body shuddering with anticipation, her bones tingling with sensations more powerful than anything she’d felt before whilst her pussy continued to ooze copious amounts of arousal past its pert lips. Despite how much she hated to admit it, Soleil’s body was totally ready for sex. No, it wasn’t _just_ ready. It was _desperate_ for it. And there was only one way to relieve this need.

Head shooting forth like a thick arrow from a ballista, Siggy’s face lovingly mased against Soleil’s quivering crotch. The maid’s lips gently kissed away at Soleil’s labia, her nose taking deep whiffs of Soleil’s feminine scent. And as her tongue slipped deep into Soleil’s vaginal folds, Soleil felt like she’d been transported to heaven. The blond princess’ entire body flinched backwards, her free hand gripping onto the edge of her father’s table as if it was holding on for dear life. Unable to hold her voice back, an unending amount of raspy groans began to pour from Soleil’s warped face as unimaginable pleasure began to spread through her whole system. Breathing heavy and teeth gritted tightly, this gay princess would soon receive the ride of her life.

Soleil could feel every inch of her sister’s tongue dancing about in her insides with total precision, its slimy snake-like motions causing her inner walls to shiver in absolute bliss. Pushing and prodding, licking and slurping, the agile tongue pushed as far into Soleil’s pussy as it could venture, massaging and rubbing the bumpy walls of Soleil’s vagina with the utmost of care. Soleil was consistently showered with such a thick amount of stimulating sensations, the girl’s helpless organ couldn’t help but succumb to its intense pleasure. In a desperate attempt to regain a semblance of control, Soleil placed her free hand against the top of Siggy’s head and tried to push her away. Unfortunately, this only served to embolden the aroused maid, who would not rest until the entirety of Soleil’s sopping cunt had been thoroughly pleasured.

With her fingers still firmly gripping onto Soleil’s butt, Siggy aggressively pulled Soleil’s crotch closer and closer to her face. If her efforts trying to bring Soleil to climax had been intense before, now they were absolutely unforgiving. Siggy’s lips kissed and massaged Soleil’s labia with so much intensity, the mixture of her saliva and Soleil’s juices sloppily bubbled out of her mouth and down her face. They sucked and slurped onto Soleil’s cute pulsating clit until it wouldn’t stop shaking from ecstasy. Her tongue swirled inside Soleil’s cunt clockwise and counter-clockwise, forming a delicious sensation of whirlpool within the girl’s quivering loins. And the way Siggy’s head bobbed up and down in a set of rhythmic swaying motions made Soleil feel as if her organ was being consumed whole. It was bestial, it was forceful, and it felt completely fucking amazing~

Eyes crossed and mouth forming into a drunken smile, Soleil slowly felt her mind give way to total sexual pleasure. By this point, the sensations were so high her own body was starting to betray her. Soleil’s hips needily humped downwards, trying to push even closer to Siggy’s hungry lips. The hand that had once tried to push away her brother’s head was now gripping onto its hair tightly and pulling on it with desire. Soleil’s cunt was basically crying out for Siggy’s love, growing so addicted and obsessed with the pleasures of Siggy’s mouth it would refuse to let go until its needs had all been met.

Of course, Soleil still knew how wrong it was for her to perform this sort of exchange with her sibling. Yet, the more Siggy continued to savagely eat her pussy out, the less she came to care. The way Siggy’s tongue swirled around in her insides slowly melted away any sort of worries, her resistance waning as more soft kisses were planted upon the lips of her cunt. All Soleil could seem to think about was how this seriously beautiful babe was on her knees dutifully slurping up her moist slit. The thought of being able to turn even the strictest of people like her brother into nothing more than a pussy hungry slut aroused her more than anything ever had before. No matter how morally questionable the situation she found herself in could be, there was no longer any way to stop the coming waves of orgasm that rocked Soleil’s mind.

“ _Ah~ Fuck~ Yeah~_ ” Soleil moaned needily, her demeanor growing bolder and hornier by the second. _“Suck it all~~~”_

As Soleil’s gushing cunt trembled with the powerful sensations of sexual pleasure, the girl couldn’t help but finally accept her transformed sister’s eager mouth. “I-I-I’m-!!! I’m gonna cum!!!!”

With a bestial aroused growl, Soleil commandingly pressed her sopping cunt against her sister’s lips, letting her thick squirt of juices splatter directly into Siggy’s throat. Though being an obedient slut-maid, Siggy had no trouble drinking it all, as her mouth slurped and sucked onto Soleil’s climaxing slit in a horny, pleasing move that managed to turn even Soleil’s bones into jelly. Jet after jet of Soleil’s slick, vaginal excretions endlessly blasted out in a series of multiple mind bending orgasm. It was as if every single one of Soleil’s worries and tension had been completely released, being replaced by a sense of satisfaction that made her feel like she was floating in the air.

Soleil’s horny cunt continued to quiver and spasm for some time longer, making sure to squeeze every last ounce of pleasure she could. It shuddered madly, sending strong reverberations of bliss throughout her body that would not stop echoing through her for a long time. And as the heat of lust died down and wave of relief overcame the girl’s body, Soleil couldn’t help but give out a happy sigh. The satisfied princess tenderly leaned backwards, her plump butt sitting atop her father’s desk for her legs could no longer keep her standing upright. Her expression was warped into one of muddled bliss, her chest heaving up and down with every deep breath. There was no doubt in her mind that this had been the most amazing experience in her entire life.

Having successfully achieved her goa, he loyal Siggy took a step back, happy to give her mistress a little break so that she could enjoy herself. Soleil’s relaxing pussy gave a couple of extra squirts that splattered all over the floor, her cute little clit shivering happily in the cold room air.

“ ** _So Lady Soleil, what do you think now?_** ” The commanding voice of Siegfried interrupted Soleil’s relaxation. “ ** _Would you become my wielder?”_**

Turning her face towards the floor, Soleil could see how her still kneeling sister had slipped a hand underneath her dress and was now seriously masturbating.

“Ahhh~ Mistress cum~~ Mistress cum~~” She muttered to herself, her face foggy as her mind delved into a deep sexual haze.

“You know what? I think I might~ Hehehe~”

Soleil’s hand gripped onto Siegfried’s handle tightly, its blade glowing a bright red as Soleil’s desires poured into the weapon. Both of her parents would be in for a surprise when they learned how apt Soleil truly was to wield such a mythical sword~

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Finally got back to this one! This is actually a story that's based on the gay fates mod where I married Xander and Laslow together to make a cool, blonde, Siegfried wielding Soleil! Sorry it's taken me so long to write it. Frankly, even though I was the one that came up with the idea , I haven't been super vibing with it. I was planning to make it a bit longer than it actually was, but I couldn't manage to keep on writing it. I've also been feeling pretty down these last couple of weeks, so writing's been incredibly difficult. I hope you all find this one enjoyable despite all the mishaps it might contain. Hopefully, the content that's to come in the future will be a bit better for me and you bot. Anyways, that's about all I have for now. Thanks to you all for supporting me, and I hope you enjoyed this one. Cheers


End file.
